Night Whispers
by Espantalho
Summary: Slash set in the 1996 movie 'Twister'. In a brief respite between tornados, two team members become closer. Unusual pairing. You don't have to have watched 'Twister' in order to get it. Please understand that this is SLASH and unusual. Thanks.


_Author's Note: This is a little ditty I slammed out in a little under 15 minutes…hee, hee. If you've watched Twister, this will make slightly more sense to you than if you haven't . This is **slash**, and a weird coupling at that. Don't blame me for my perverted mind:)_

_Background information: These characters are part of Jonas Miller's tornado chasing storm team, who are racing against their rivals (the team of Bill Harding) to place an influential storm-pack (called DOT-3) in a tornado. If you've seen the movie, this occurs approximately as Bill and Jo's team is resting at the drive-in theater, where they're watching **The Shining. **This is told from the point of view of Patty, the only girl on Jonas's team._

Night Whispers

Charles slapped the map of Oklahoma down on the pile in front of me and raised his hands to his dark hair in frustration. I knew what he was thinking. It had been a long, exhausting day. Jonas had called us all out into the field at 6:30 a.m. in preparation for the "biggest day of tornados in history". We'd spent the last 15 hours chasing the goddamn things, meeting failure after failure. We'd come into contact with Bill Harding's team three times already and had been duly harassed by them at every turn. We'd lost two of the four D.O.T-3s already. Now, finally, we had a momentary reprieve.

Our last encounter with a tornado had occurred at 6:45. Eddie and Jonas had managed to get close enough to it this time that they could deploy the tornado sensor. We hung back and filmed this "epic struggle" as they stopped the jeep a quarter mile from the twister and struggled to unload the pernicious third D.O.T-3 in time. Frantic conversation had broken out over the radio, and we'd turned to the intercom in increasing concern as the twister headed their way. A cry of pain had split the airwaves, then a roar like a freight train. We'd had to rip our earpieces out just in order to avoid going deaf.

It turned out that Eddie had gotten the worst end of a two-by-four as they had been unloading the machine. The roaring had been the sound of the tornado nearly burying them. It was an incredible act of fate that they'd survived: The storm had turned out to be a normally short-lived one, as opposed to the mutant tornados we'd met earlier that day. The tornado had dissipated moments from sucking them up.

I pulled my baseball hat off and ran my hand through my short hair, wincing. _I wish I hadn't chopped it all off._ Man, had the boys been surprised when I'd walked in last Wednesday with my hair cut so severely. The thought brought a smile to my face. Most of them either had gaped most unbecomingly, or hadn't noticed at all. Eddie was the only exception; he'd just smiled and called it 'cute'. _Cute._ I snorted again. He was _so_ gay.

Charles rested his forearms on the hood of the truck we were standing at and glanced down the caravan of black minivans we traveled in. I did the same. No longer were we in our uniform parking order, tail-to-tail with meticulous spacing. The day's events had caught up with us; the vans sprawled in a semi-circle, the jeep presiding over the court in the middle of the horseshoe.

Our team was spread out equally disgracefully; some liquefied themselves over the picnic tables near the sleazy all-night outdoor diner we'd been inhabiting for the past few hours, others rested against the vans with flashlights and maps and radios in their hands. The blackness of the night beat down against us ceaselessly and smelled like rain.

I was brought out of my reverie by a sharp slap against my arm. I glared from under the brim of my baseball hat at the perpetrator, but Charles was already looking the other way.

"Look," he murmured, shooting me a furtive glance and gesturing off into the darkness. I pushed him out of the way and squinted. I saw what he was looking at immediately.

"Aww…"

Charles laughed softly beside me. "Think they're finally going to do it?"

I shook my head. "Who knows?"

He laughed again and turned back to the maps, but I leaned against the van and watched a little more.

Halfway across the semicircle, a soft, tender conversation was taking place. Eddie was sorting computer equipment slowly with one hand, the other bound in a wrist cast. He moved from the makeshift table to the back of the nearest van, organizing incessantly. Jonas stood at the table and watched him, sometimes stilling the other man for a moment with a soft word, sometimes touching him gently under the pretense of helping him carry things. Eddie shook or ducked his head shyly in response to the hushed queries. I couldn't hear them speak, but I could imagine the soft, awkward conversation; the quick blush as they brushed against each other accidentally. It was like watching two teenagers clumsily expressing a deep crush. If only they'd just get together.

As I watched, Eddie reached for something in the back of the van. He gave a visible start and dropped whatever it was, pulling his injured arm to his chest protectively. It didn't take Jonas three steps to get to him, resting his hands on Eddie's body gently. I could hear his anxious inquiry, answered before he could finish by Eddie's careless baritone.

Jonas pulled gently on Eddie's hip, turning the shorter man to face him. He stepped forward and cradled the cast in his hands. The sound of their pulses racing permeated the heavy night. _Here, let me look at that._ Eddie shrank back against the van shyly. _Don't bother, it's – ah!_ Jonas was rotating the injured wrist gently and watching its owner's face for signs of pain. Eddie grimaced, his bowed mouth forming a thin line, head lowering to look at his cast. The lines of Jonas's eyes softened. _Shh, baby…_

Eddie brought his head up sharply at the whispered endearment to find Jonas's face an inch from his. They froze; breaths coming slightly heavier. From across the ring of vans, I could see them searching each other's eyes. Gray-blue met cobalt, looking for a hint, any clue that it was finally time. Jonas found it and inclined his head a short inch, testing their boundaries cautiously. Eddie's eyes softened and Jonas's momentary hesitation vanished. He leaned down the rest of the way and brushed his lips against Eddie's.

Eddie closed his eyes and shivered helplessly as Jonas's lips melted into his own. Jonas let his hands fall onto the other man's hips; Eddie reciprocated, entwining his arms around Jonas's neck. The cast gleamed in the darkness as they searched each other quietly. Jonas deepened the kiss but didn't let the situation lose its beautiful gentleness.

They broke apart tenderly, contentedly, leaning their foreheads together. Eddie closed his eyes again and smiled; Jonas kept his open, running his gaze warmly over his new partner's face.

"Wow."

I turned my head in surprise. Charles was not the only one standing beside me anymore. Willie and Bubba stood a foot away. I hadn't even heard them come up beside me. It seemed that it hadn't been just me watching; all three of the boys seemed transfixed. Charles broke out of it first and chastised us.

"Hey, guys, give them some privacy, huh?"

We turned back to our sensors and maps, but no one's mind was on the object in his or her hands. Willie spoke up again quietly, his tenor voice carrying a question we were all internalizing.

"So…what happens now?"

Charles shrugged throwing a quick look over his shoulder at the two forms in the darkness.

"Guess we'll just have to see, Willie-boy. We'll just have to wait and see."

I smiled to myself as the others walked away and placed the maps carefully in the glove compartment of the nearest van. I shut the door with a snap and threw a casual glance across the semicircle of gleaming black automobiles. Jonas and Eddie sat on the bumper of the van, Jonas's right hand entwined with Eddie's left. Their voices were as soft as the cooing of nesting doves, and they looked up at the stars together. Feeling the weight of my stare, Eddie looked past Jonas and caught my gaze. I smiled at him. He returned the sentiment, then returned his gaze to the stars.

Charles was right, I thought to myself as I made my way to the 24-hour diner. We'd just have to wait and see what happened next.

**The end**

_Author's Note: What did you think? Will you leave me a review? (shameless begging proceeds, including puppy-dog eyes...big, expressive puppy-dog eyes)_


End file.
